1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to interior lighting in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventional electrical architectures used in vehicles fail to allow a user to select different colors of light in the interior of the vehicle. Passengers in vehicles today have no choice but to accept baseline lighting schemes offered by a vehicle manufacturer. Such lighting schemes fail to allow the driver in the vehicle to select a lighting scheme to expresses the driver's sense of individuality.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement an interior lighting scheme that allows a driver or the passengers in a vehicle to select a particular type of lighting to be displayed in the interior of the vehicle. It would also be desirable to implement an interior lighting scheme that allows a driver or the passengers in a vehicle to use such a lighting strategy simultaneously with the use of a baseline lighting strategy commonly employed by vehicle manufacturers.